Ouran High School's Newbies
by gaarazami
Summary: The host club is asked to show 5 new girls around Ouran. They're from America, and coming to Ouran in their sophmore year. Each one is crazy and troublesome in their own way2 warning, story may contain romance, comedy, psychics, and orange waffels XDDD


Ouran High School Newbies

ONE: Go No Come

Lol, like this chapter's title? Basically it means 'come of five' cool, no? yeah…whatever XD I love this show, so I made a fic where me and my friends go to Ouran! Enjoy!!

"Haru-chaan!" Honey called. "Yeah-" Haruhi turned around from her clients, but couldn't finish due to the fact that Honey tackled her. "Honey-senpai! Don't jump on people like that!" She scolded and stood up. "Aw! Honey is so cute!" One of the clients cooed. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" The other's eyes sparkled. "Sorry Haru-chan! But did you hear? Next year there will be five new girls coming into your grade!" His little face beamed with delight, but Haruhi's face was covered with confusion. "Honey-senpai, dozens of new people come in every year, what makes these girls special?" She reached to the table and poured some more tea. Honey sat down, too, and shook his head. "Well, they're transfer students from America. And they're here today to see the school. And Tamaki's father asked for the host club to show them around!" His feet were swinging back and forth, and the girls in the big yellow gowns awed over his lola-shotaness. "You shouldn't start every sentence with 'and' Honey-senpai." Haruhi looked at him. "And anyway, the Host club is open, and has clients today." She pointed to all the girls in yellow gowns talking and drooling over all the boys. "Haruhi," One of the girls looked up. "You will be a sophomore next year, right?" She looked at Haruhi questionably. Haruhi nodded with a shrug. "Then go show them around! Make them feel welcome, like the lovely person you are!" She laughed gently. Haruhi chuckled, too. Soon enough, the Host club closed for the day, and Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki, Mori, Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru left for the main office.

"Joetta!" A teenage girl called frantically. "Huh? What is it Jay?" The girl, Joetta, turned to her panting friend. A shaky finger lifted to point to some Ouran girls. "The Uniforms…for girls…are DRESSES!" She cried out. Joetta laughed out loud, and three other girls walked up behind them. "Jay, soon enough you'll have to act like a female." An Asian girl lifted her eyebrow. "Easy for you to say, Cass." Jay struggled to stand to her feet. "Hey, the principle said that there would be a club thing peoples to show us around." Joetta looked around the huge room. As soon as she said this, that large gold-painted entry doors slowly creaked open. "That would be us fair maidens!" A tall blonde boy boomed, a flower in his hand. "Uuuh…" One of the girls stuttered. "You're the host club?" She scratched her head. A little boy jumped out from behind the crowd of boys and ran up to the girl. "Hi there! I'm Honey! We're the host club!" He said proudly. "Aw! Hi there!" Joetta stepped aside the girl and in front of Honey. "My name is Joetta Smith." She introduced herself. Joetta didn't have such a slim body, but her skin was tan, the same color as her dark hair. Her blue glasses outlined her big hazel eyes, and braces sparkled on her teeth. "This is Nora Zenbold." Joetta motioned to the girl standing next to her. Her hair and eyes were brown, as well, but much darker, Freckles covered her nose and she also had braces. They were both about the same height, 5'1". "And this is Cassidy Roku." Joetta stepped back and pointed to the little Asian girl. She was shorter than then rest and had black eyes and hair. Her purple glasses glowed in the winter light, and her dark skin brought out her white teeth. Her stare was serious, but there was kindness behind them. "Angelica Hachi is here." Joetta pointed to a taller Asian girl standing next to Cassidy. Her hair was black, and her glasses covered her eyes. Long hair was tied up in a low ponytail, and her shoulders made her look tough. "And finally, this is Jay Smith, my sister." Joetta placed her hand on Jay's shoulder. She was the tallest of all of them, and her braces were colored like a rainbow. Her golden hair was in a messy bun and was only matched by her playful eyes. "Sisters, again? Joetta don't screw with people!" Nora poked her head rather hard. "Huh? You're not sisters?" A redhead twin asked, confused. "No, we're not." Joetta sighed. "But ever since middle school, we were inseparable." Jay winked playfully. The tall blonde boy waved the rose in the air and laughed proudly. "Ah…sisterly love!" He sighed. "Lord…" One of the twins moaned. "They aren't sisters!" The other whined. "So…you two are twins?" Angelica scratched her head and lazily pointed to them. "Uh…Duh. I'm Hikaru." One said. "And I'm Kaoru." The other one rested him elbow on his brothers shoulder. "I'm Tamaki!!!" The blonde boy jumped in front of the crowd…almost like expecting applause. There was silence, and his arms were still outstretched. Nora waved her arm a little, motioning him to go on. Defeated, Tamaki's shoulders slumped and he started introducing people. "As you know, these two are the Hiitachin twins, this is Honey, Mori, Kyouya, Haruhi, and I'm Tamaki…" All of them were taller than the girls, but they seemed nice…except for Mori, he wasn't smiling. He sort of reminded Joetta of Jay. Cassidy walked up and tapped Joetta's shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "Yeah…" She whispered back, and walked right up to Haruhi, who just stood there with a confused look on her face. "Isn't this a host club? Then why is there a girl in it?" Joetta asked. "What?!" Tamaki quickly recovered and jumped from his corner to Haruhi. "N-no, you're confused! H-Haruhi is a man just like us!" He stuttered. "Umm…I'm not stupid." Joetta looked up at Tamaki. "How could you tell?" Haruhi asked casually. "Ha-ha, that's Jo for y'a!" Jay laughed. The host club looked at her curiously. "Joetta is _psychic_!"


End file.
